1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a target stand and more particularly to a portable target stand that is adjustable to position a target at various heights above the ground by means of an adjustable scissors frame base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable target stand is desirable for practicing target shooting while in the field. Such a target stand should be light weight, inexpensive and easily collapsible and portable. It is also desirable that the height of the stand be adjustable to permit target shooting practice from various positions, such as prone, sitting, and standing. The target stand also should be able to accommodate some variation in target sizes.
One portable target stand heretofore invented is shown in Williams U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,051. This patent discloses a target holder having an A-frame construction wherein some height adjustment is provided by means of telescoping legs on the frame. The width of the frame can be varied to hold different sizes of targets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable target stand that is simple to erect and and adjust, provides a wide range of adjustment, is fabricated from inexpensive materials, and is constructed such that components can be easily replaced.